Bonethief
A Bonethief is a skeletal creature that is able to wear the skins of people in order to appear human. At a glance, possessed humans appear normal, but they quickly move to attack the player. When the human host is too damaged, the Bonethief will burst from the body, having a very negative effect on the player character's sanity. In some cases, the bonethief will burst out of their host willingly, as evidenced by the monk at the end of Chapter 3, where the bonethief emerged from the monk upon the declaration of his Ancient's name despite having no sign of injury at all. They are vulnerable at the neck, and once exposed may be quickly dispatched by targeting the head. If given the opportunity, they will attempt to possess the player, meaning instant death if not shaken off in time. In some cases they possess zombies. Bonethieves are also nimble enough to dodge projectiles, but can be shot when winding up for possessing someone, in the process of doing so, or when using a standard attack. Oddly enough, Bonethieves cannot dodge crossbow bolts, even though they are capable of dodging Chakrams, bullets, and even the spread fired by a shotgun. Like most creatures, Bonethieves vary based on alignment. Chattur'gha's Bonethief Chattur'gha Bonethieves are a bit stronger and more resilient than the others. They are more muscular, and have longer claws. Chattur'gha's bonethieves are also more aggressive and attack faster than other alignments. If their head is severed, they will instanly crumble and be vulnerable to a finishing move. autopsy journal Notes - Severing the neck kills the creature instantly. - The creature wears the skins of people to protect itself. Maximillian's Report: "They ARE amongst us! I knew they would come after me...knew their devices...Their depraved methods! Creatures wearing human skins as we wear clothers - to cover their hideousness from our eyes! So they might consort insidiously with our species, infiltrating, manipulating, playing us against each other. DAMN OUR EYES!!! WE ARE BLIND TO THEM!!! But I knew...Oh yes...I knew! I knew they were there - plotting behind that door! One has to be careful...one must separate their heads from their bodies. And yes! Fire is the key...to purge their souls from this earth...sending them whimpering to their masters in the Beyond!" Xel'lotath's Bonethief Xel'lotath Bonethieves lack heads, the usual weakpoint, having only green, flying spheres in place, making them harder to kill. Steal sanity upon successful attack. autopsy journal Notes - The creature wears the skins of people to protect itself. Maximillian's Report: "The devils inside the servant's skulls were trying to kill me! They plotted behind doors locked and barred and planned the downfall of the human race! I took care of the ones around me...Stopped their plans. Their are others, I'm sure...Out there...Manipulating us...Secreting madness inside our very heads, while our souls are pushed into the corner's of our skulls...watching as our hands do tasks that we have no control over! Oh horrible...horrible...things...WE MUST PURGE THEM FROM OUR MIDST!! Kill them all!! CUT THEM, BURN THEM!!! It's the only way...I know...I've done it...It...works..." Ulyaoth's Bonethief Ulyaoth Bonethieves are crystalline in appearance and drain magick with each attack. Like Chattur'gha's ones, their heads can be severed. autopsy journal Notes - The creature wears the skins of people to protect itself. - Severing its neck kills the creature instantly. Maximillian's Report: "They are so close their stench fills the air! You can smell them, I tell you!! Somewhere between the spice of vanilla and the bitter sweetness of pustulent rot! Those creatures inhabit the bodies of men and women...exorcising the human soul and replacing it with their own putrid spirits. But they couldn't fool me...no...not at all...I could smell them, you see...They were all around me...Dear god! All around! I knew what I had to do...they had to go...By blade and bullet I had to get rid of them! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!! Dear god, I had to do it...had to...You believe me, dont you? Don't you?" Category:Enemies Category:Characters